Modelo, cámara, ¿cama?
by CrisalidaCriptica
Summary: Como fotógrafa Bella es inmune a los irresistibles modelos que visitan cada día el estudio, pero ¿podrá ser inmune a la sensación del momento, el engreído y tentador Edward Cullen cuando este pida una sesión privada en su casa con ella?. Lemmonada Espress 2


*-*-* **Lemmonada_Express 2***-*-*

**Nombre del Fic: **_Modelo, cámara, ¿cama?_

**Autor/res: **_CrisálidaCríptica_

**Link al perfil del Contest:** _www . fanfiction . net (/) u (/) 3388367 (/)_

**Pareja Elegida: **_Bella & Edward_

**Número de Palabras: **_7.935_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer .Yo como muchas más solo juego con ellos moviendo los hilos que los convierten en mis marionetas y claro la trama pertenece únicamente a mí_**  
**

**Advertencias y/o notas de** **autor: **_Suelo poner una canción al inicio de mis capítulos y este OS no es la excepción. Esta vez les dejo Possession de Jace Everret, disfrútenla._

* * *

**Modelo, cámara, ¿cama?**

* * *

— ¡Bella!, te necesitamos aquí— llamó Jeff con desesperación corriendo a mí encuentro. Un segundo, pedí con un gesto: — Debo colgar, te llamo luego — despedí deprisa a Rose tras la línea sin aguardar su respuesta, viendo correr a una rápida Maggie frente a mí con un nuevo foco en brazos; hoy todos corrían ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Edward Cullen estaba aquí.

Mis compañeras estaban fascinadas tropezando en sus propios charcos de salivas y ni hablar de las piscinas en las bragas de algunas, lo veían como si su cuerpo guardara los secretos del universo, mis compañeros en cambio le veían con una mezcla de envidia, recelo y un atisbo de admiración. _¿Admiración por qué?_ Me pregunté, no lograba entenderlo, sólo era un chico más. Sí, un chico con un gran cuerpo y despampanantes ojos, pero un humano más. Todos los días recibimos cientos de modelos en la compañía, modelos que no visten ni la cuarta parte de ropa que él, modelos que solo traen un pequeño trocito de tela con un estampado de letras _Calvin Klein_ y hora de pronto todas actúan como verdaderas locas por Cullen aquí.

Normalmente el set recibe visitas de los demás funcionarios cuando vienen modelos de renombre, pero hoy estaba lleno. Si bien, y según las solicitudes de los modelos, podemos cerrar las puertas y convertir la sesión de fotografía en algo más privado la sensación del momento no puso problema alguno por tan ferviente audiencia femenina. "_La gente quiere verme, no le neguemos eso"_ contesto el muy idiota con una sonrisa de ganador en su rostro, parecia disfrutar de esto. Una mirada y automáticamente las mujeres a su alrededor perdían las bragas. _Engreído_, pensé bufando al pasar frente a él en cuanto acomodaba la cámara en su lugar, me negaba a tratarlo como si fuera especial, si por mí fuera borraría de un solo golpe la sonría en sus labios con el trípode bajo la cámara.

— Edward — habló Jeff llamando la atención de _don petulante_ quien estaba distraído sonriéndoles a mis compañeras— Esta — dijo señalando con las manos hacia mí— es su fotógrafa, la señorita Isabella Swan— Saludé dándole un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, no le daría ni una palabra. A él pareció no importarle, apenas me vio antes de seguir con los coqueteos a su audiencia, lo que debo reconocer fue un golpe bajo ¿Qué diferencia había entre las otras y yo? Según lo que yo veía, el simple hecho de ser mujer te hacía merecedora de sus sonrisas y yo era mujer, o al menos lo era la última vez que comprobé, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que eso hubiese cambiado? Al demonio con él, no me importaba su barata atención, mejor para mí no tener sus tontas sonrisas bailando en mi dirección. Acomodé una vez más el lente para luego comprobar la luz y hacerle una seña con la mano a Jeff indicándole que estaba lista

— ¿Edward? — Graznó Jeff hecho un manojo de nervios como si de la realeza se tratara — ¿Empezamos?

— Seguro— respondió el otro pasando una mano por su cabellera cobriza acomodándose en el taburete. Disparé la cámara cuando creí estuvo listo tomando una fotografía tras otra y sorprendí cuando descubrí su destreza frente a esta, parecia no necesitar instrucciones, sabía perfectamente como moverse, al parecer estos dos años de estrellato le habían sentado bien; gracias a eso obtuve una grandiosa toma de su perfil sin esfuerzo alguno. Su rostro era perfecto, ¿han oído hablar de esa expresión "la cámara lo ama"? pues la mía lo hacía, con solo un enfoque en sus ojos provocaba el deseo de esta maravillada con su perfil griego.

Escondida tras el lente me permití observarle un poco más de la cuenta; sus ojos eran potentes de un verde asombrosamente claro, como si poseyera pequeñas lagunas increíblemente claras en lugar de ojos, eran totalmente hipnotizantes combinando perfectamente con sus atractivos y finos labios rosáceos de aspecto suave. Me permití fantasear con como se sentirían contra mi mejilla, mi cuello o mis labios. Su quijada en cambio era fuerte y cuadrada, lo que lo hacía ver varonil pero joven al contraste de sus labios. Totalmente encantador, lastima que su actitud no lo fuera.

Mi modelo se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonar tranquila y lentamente la chaqueta azul de estilo marinero permitiéndome obtener fotografías de cada uno de sus movimientos. _El chico de verdad sabe lo que hace_, pensé observando la fluidez de sus movimientos y el desplante de estos ante la cámara. Abrió la moderna chaqueta con inclinación a la derecha, lo justo y necesario para dejar a la vista una franja en vertical de la camiseta gris pálida que llevaba abajo, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse cómodamente ante la cámara con un aire irresistible. Sonreí, al engreído se le daba todo demasiado natural.

Tomé unas fotografías más y luego se quitó la chaqueta alzando suspiros y jadeos entrecortados de las féminas del equipo, sonrió con arrogancia y levantó los brazos más arriba de la cabeza como si estirara sus fuertes músculos, revelando una línea de piel entre la camiseta y el pantalón gris de unos cuantos tonos más oscuro que esta última. Paresia una pantera. Mi quijada calló unos centímetros ante la escena frente a mí. ¿Acaso no llevaba calzoncillos? La cintura del pantalón era extremadamente baja bailando en los suculentos huesos de sus blancas caderas, parecia que en cualquier momento se caerían, pero su seguridad no disminuyó. Algo realmente bueno debía estar sujetando esos pantalones y podía imaginarme lo que era. Ignorando el ligero cosquilleo en mi vientre me permití disfrutar de la vista; sus caderas eran extraordinariamente tentadoras y el fino caminito de pequeños y delgados bellos que marcaban el camino al nirvana lo era aún más, si es que eso era posible claro está. Era todo un hecho, el cabrón de Cullen exudaba sexo por los poros y yo ya estaba bajo el absoluto encanto del _modesto _modelito.

Atontada como estaba perdí unas buenas fotografías devorándolo con los ojos. No era muy diferente de las demás chicas ahora.

La sesión prosiguió poco más de una hora al son de grititos de las chicas y maldiciones de los varones, debo reconocer que si bien no grité, dije bastantes maldiciones mentalmente, con un argumento totalmente diferente al de mis compañeros.

Acabada la sesión Jeff corrió a mi encuentro:

— Eso salió bien— Dijo este último dejando escapar de sus pulmones un gran suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que también me sentía aliviada. — ¿Puedes creer que sea tan encantador? ¡Ni se molesto en tenernos a todos observándolo! — ¿Olvidé decirles ese detalle? Jeff estuvo así de emocionado toda la semana no porque para la compañía fuera un trabajo importante tener al chico estrella aquí, sino porque, era _su_, y recalco bien _su_ a petición de Jeff, estrella. Él al igual que las féminas del equipo estaba loco por Edward Cullen. Y sí, Jeff era tremendamente fácil de encantar pero no había estado tan tedioso desde la última vez que _Channing Tatum_ estuvo en el set el invierno pasado o cuando grabaron aquí en el _2010 _un comercial de _Calvin Klein_ de ropa interior con _Kellan Lutz _haciendo alusión a su muy abultado paquete. Juro que tiene un cuadro en su sala con una fotografía del chico en la campaña. — Vamos Bella, no hagas como si no te hubiera impresionado a ti también. Te vi suspirando cuando se le levantó la camiseta ¿Crees que lo ha hecho a propósito o la brisa del otoño habrá decido acariciarle las caderas tanto como yo? — Jeff era tan melodramático— Y creo que alguien hoy acaba de darse cuenta que es gay—continuó moviendo sus pobladas cejas hacia uno de nuestros compañeros— ¿Viste cómo lo veía Poul?... —Y siguió parloteando el resto de la noche en la cena.

Relató de dos formas diferente lo fantástico que estuvo en la sesión Edward Cullen a Rose, quien con mucha paciencia le oyó y para sorpresa mía secundo en su lista de diez razones por las que Cullen era endiabladamente sexy.

—Vamos Bella, se que tienes una o dos razones para agregar.

— ¿Qué tenemos en la mesa? — pregunté cortando mi carne, pinché un trocito de esparrago y lo acerque a mi boca.

—Ojos

— Actitud — continuó Rose

— ¡Caderas! — Siguió Jeff agitándose en su silla como si no supiéramos donde están estas— Trasero, abdomen, brazos, mandíbula, lengua— Soltó de golpe a la carrera en su estado de hiperventilación— Oh, espera, ¡eso aún no lo he probado!

— Claro que no pequeña zorra— dijo Rose lanzándole la servilleta en la mejilla.

— Labios y ese sexy caminito en su vientre hacia el nirvana— Sonreí completando, Rose levantó exageradamente los brazos y aplaudió a gusto con mi acotación. Los tres reímos tontamente entre bocados con los comentarios no aptos para menores que vinieron a continuación, generosidad de la casi vacía botella de vino sobre la mesa.

Estábamos disfrutando una generosa porción de postre entre los tres, dividiéndonos lo que creíamos eran cientos de calorías bailando en nuestro paladar cuando una cabellera cobriza se asomó entre los demás comensales, el ruido no tardo en llegar junto con el mismísimo Edward Cullen en persona. _¿La coincidencia podía ser tanta?_ me pregunté con el gritito de Jeff en mi ido y el sucio comentario de Rose sobre las exclamaciones igual de osadas de una de las señoras en la mesa de al lado. Para la edad que tenía bien podía ser su abuela. Rose rompió a reír junto la señora al intercambiar comentarios.

La anfitriona de vestido rojo lo sentó unas cuantas mesas a delante de nosotros permitiéndome comprobar nuevamente lo mucho que le gustada a Cullen llamar la atención.

— ¿Deberíamos invitarlo a nuestra mesa? — preguntó Jeff con las copas de vino más arriba de la cabeza irando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Planeas manosearlo bajo el mantel también? — preguntó de vuelta mi rubia amiga frente a mí animando la risa de la señora que entre carcajada y carcajada murmuró un apenas entendible comentario como respuesta, no logré entender mucho más que los demás pero aun así Jeff rompió a reír otra vez, para vergüenza mía a esa altura nuestra mesa y la de la mujer lujuriosa ya atraían la atención de las demás a nuestro alrededor, incluyendo la del recién llegado comensal.

Roja hasta la medula me deslicé en mi asiento esperando ser tragada por el blanco mantel, cuando esto no funcionó abrí los ojos alzando la vista, intentando esconder mi presencia entre la silla libre a mi lado y el cuerpo de la mujer que para entonces ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de su mesa inclinada en la nuestra. Medio escondida fijé la vista en la mesa del final topándome con los líquidos ojos verdes de Cullen, había una chispa traviesa en sus ojos y una sonrisa de diversión pincelada en sus apetitosos labios. Se estaba riendo de mí.

Pasé el resto de la noche enviando miradas furtivas a la mesa de Cullen e esquivando las sonrisas que este último lanzaba en mi dirección, el bastardo sabía que estábamos hablando de él (Jeff, Rose y Gladis, que supe se llamaba la señora de las frases sucias. Peores que las de Rosalie con cuatro copas de vino encima podía formular). Y el maldito lo disfrutaba, le divertía mis intentos por acallar la conversación y mis disculpas a las demás mesas que miraban entre divertidos y avergonzados los dichos que salían de mis compañeros. Para suerte mía ni la anfitriona nos pidió salir ni Cullen se acercó hasta nuestra mesa.

Para cuando por fin se dio la cena por terminada, a no menos de veinte o treinta minutos antes de cerrar, a eso de las doce y veinte, bailé en mi interior por ya no tener que pasar más vergüenza. Apresurada por salir pedí la cuenta con la mirada de Cullen aún fija en mí cuando nos levantamos de la mesa, luego de una larga despedida de Rose con su nueva amiga, dejándole el cambio al amable garzón.

Empujé a mis amigos hacia la salida dando un rápido vistazo a la mesa de quién perforaba mi nuca con la suya, ganándome otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Bastardo, ahora que no tenía un súbdito de féminas como las del estudio se atrevía a darme su atención. _Vete al cuerno Cullen_, pensé apretando mis dientes y manos en puños en un intento por dejar lo infantil de lado y resistir a mostrarle la lengua o enseñarle mi dedo medio.

. . .

Con el pijama puesto salté sobre la cama gateando hasta mi costado preferido. Arropándome hasta la altura de la clavícula suspiré a gusto y venciéndome ante el cansancio le permití a mi mente fantasear en sueños con quien en secreto no había dejado de pensar desde esta tarde en la sesión de fotografía.

En efecto, esa noche soñé con él apretujándome entre su cuerpo y la blanca pared de mi habitación. Cullen besaba mi cuello en un beso animal arrastrando sus dientes por mi piel, el peso de su calido cuerpo presionaba donde más lo deseaba haciendo arder el deseo en mi sangre. Una de sus manos se presionó en mi cadera manteniéndome quieta mientras que la otra se posicionaba entre mis muslos, su fuerte brazo desnudo mantenía arriba la camiseta blanca que traía como única prenda, increíblemente parecida a la que él había usado en el set. Sus ágiles dedos escalaban tortuosamente lento por la piel de mis muslos acercándose peligrosamente a mi húmeda entrepierna, aún no me estaba tocando _de verdad_ y mi cuerpo ya estaba por completo en llamas. Lo deseaba y lo necesitaba, mi sexo punzaba ansiosa y dolorosamente, mi bajo vientre ardía y mis pezones ansiaban su encuentro.

Cullen llegó hasta mi intimidad y ahueco mi sexo con una mano jadeando al hallarse con mi creciente humedad. Al instante de sentir su palma mecí las caderas restregándome contra su mano. Dios, cuanto lo necesitaba. Un ronco gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta rebotando en mi cuello, tomando eso como un incentivo me frote con más ímpetu, anhelaba la caricia de sus dedos.

Movió sus húmedos labios hasta mi clavícula dejando un rastro de besos húmedos, donde chupó y lamió hasta que esta se torno rosa, gemí ronco contra la pared desesperada por más. Cullen estrelló su boca lobuna contra la mía en un beso duro cargado de sexo haciendo chocar nuestros dientes. Succioné su lengua y él mordió el costado de mi labio inferior.

Gimiendo enterró duro su lengua en mi, haciendo en la cavidad de mi boca lo que tanto deseaba hiciera entre mis piernas, folló con húmedas envestidas de su lengua desatando una ferviente guerra entre nuestras lenguas, guerra en la que no había espacio para la paz. Oyó mis incesantes gemidos suplicantes contra su hambrienta boca accediendo por fin a mis ruegos. Movió su mano entre mis piernas y deslizó uno de sus dedos entre los labios de mi intimidad deslizándolo en la extensión de estos. Suspiré aliviada con su simple gesto, haciéndolo sonreír con suficiencia contra mi boca.

Jadié cuando su pulgar frotó mi hinchado clítoris en todas direcciones. Cullen mordió su labio al oírme y tuve que aguantar con todas mis ganas no lanzarlo al suelo o venirme en sima tan rápido, capturó la pequeña pieza hinchada entre dos de sus dedos y masajeo dolorosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo enviando fuentes ondas de placer que clavaron en mi vientre. Sofoqué un gritito y enrosqué los dedos de mis pies descalzos. Se sentía tan bien. Lamió sus labios con la respiración entrecortad y me lancé a su boca en un beso voraz, desesperada y hambrienta de deseo.

Sus malvados dedos siguieron su camino hacia abajo acariciando la entrada a mí con la yema de su dedo índice, torturándome suavemente. Murmuró con voz ronca algo en mi oído pero su gemido y el mío ahogaron las palabras. Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y haló hacia abajo con los dientes, con una sensualidad inhumana, adentrando uno de sus largos dedos en la suavidad de mí centro. Hice un sonido hibrido entre un gemido, un lloriqueo y un jadeo suplicándole con la mirada otro movimiento más y el generosamente repitió la acción tres veces más antes de quitarse y empapar dos de sus dedos con mis fluidos y adentrarlos apasionadamente hasta al fondo una y otra vez. Quería más. Mis piernas cedieron manteniéndome de pie solo gracias a su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Gemimos juntos con cada envestida de sus dedos hasta adentra un tercero por el cual grité.

Su aliento caliente chocaba en mi cuello, mis caderas trataban de zafarse de su agarre desesperadas por su libertad; mis manos fuertemente apretadas a sus hombros y los dedos de mis pies enroscados. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda cargada de necesidad y deseo.

Grité con el aire retenido en mis pulmones sintiendo el ansiado cosquilleo de las llamaradas de placer en mi vientre bajo. Estaba cerca, tan cerca. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos por más. Sus dedos penetraban cada vez más fuertes y mi escape se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más, pensé a gritos. Las llamaradas de placer quemaban mi cuerpo cada vez más. Mis piernas se ajustaron apretando su muñeca y una lágrima de placer bajó por mi mejilla. Me sentía tan caliente, podía oír las trompetas de Odín llamándome al nirvana. Y no importaba que esto no tuviera coherencia porque yo me iba a correr por la mano de Edward Cullen.

Los primeros espasmos del orgasmo me alcanzaban. Solo un poco más, estaba tan cerca, tan, tan cerca que quise golpearme contra la puerta cuando el sonido del despertador me alejo de mi utopía. Lloriqueé y envolví al celular en insultos. Me había alejado de mi liberación. Puto celular.

Esa semana estuvo bajo amenaza de muerte por tan inoportuna intervención. Mi humor estaba de perros y el resto del día este no mejoró.

**. . .**

Cerca de la hora de colación Jeff corrió hacia mí, tenía un aspecto horrible. Me recordé mentalmente vigilar los tragos de mi amigo en adelante en los días de semana

— Te necesitan arriba— susurró extremadamente bajo como si hasta eso le produjera dolor. Modulé unas gracias burlándome de su deplorable estado y me acerqué a las escaleras riendo. _Al menos Rose es más resistente_, pensé de camino a las oficinas de la segunda planta recordándome llamar a mi rubia amiga para saber cómo estaba.

Yo a diferencia de la mayoría de los empleados no me asustaba al ser llamada a las oficinas, tengo experiencia tratando con ellos puesto que Jeff es algo así como mi segundo jefe, y como ven, mi relación con él era fantástica. Y en cuanto a mi "jefe mayo", la relación tampoco daba de que hablar. Así, en absoluta calma golpeteé la puerta de vidrio.

**. . .**

— ¿Una sesión privada? ¿Con Cullen? ¿En su casa? —Chilló Rose a través del teléfono luego de contarles los planes que esa noche Garret había preparado para mí — ¡Fantástico! Eres una suertuda. — Jeff creía lo mismo. Mordisqueé un trocito de cuero de mi meñique. Estar a solas con él no me parecia tan buena idea.

**. . .**

Estacioné el _BMW _cereza de Rose frente a la hermosa casa de dos pisos de Cullen, era modesta pero tremendamente bella a la vista cubierta de brillosa madera.

Comprobé dos veces mi aspecto en el espejo retrovisor antes de subir las ventas, tomar el pesado bolso con mi equipo y salir. Rayos, estaba nerviosa. _Tranquila Bella, no te hagas ideas_, calmé el aletear en mi vientre.

Lo único que se oía era el sonido de la grava crepitando bajo mi pies y los autos a lo lejanos, la cosa de Cullen estaba bastante alegada de las otras. _Suerte que Rose no tomó mi lugar, ya me imagino las cosas que podría hacer aprovechando la lejanía… _Interrumpiendo el pensamiento, subí los cuatro escalones hasta su porche y esperé a que abriera luego de tocar el lujoso timbre.

Vi pasar su sombra por uno de los enormes ventanales oyendo minutos después la aterciopelada voz de la tarde de ayer abriendo la puerta toda su extensión. — Tú debes ser la fotógrafa ¿no? — Preguntó con una suave sonrisa, recorriendo mi rostro de extremo a extremo. ¿Se rió toda la noche recién pasada de mí y ahora pregunta quién soy? Automáticamente le quité los puntos que con su sonrisa ganó. Mal interpretando mi estupor Cullen se vio encantado en su pórtico dándome varios segundos extras para responder como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

Dejó que una coqueta sonrisa torcida se deslizara en sus labios complacido, haciéndose a un lado en la puerta caballerosamente para dejarme entrar. El tipo era bueno perdiendo puntos.

Atontada como estaba crucé el umbral de su puerta concentrándome en responder lo correcto en lugar de lo que _a mí_ me parecía correcto ante tal muestra de arrogancia.

— Sí, Bella, soy tu fotógrafa ¿Solicitantes mis servicios, no? —Me obligué a largar la mano hacia él, la muy traicionera ansiando su toque. Estrechó su mano con la mía sin dejar ir la sonrisa de estrella. _Ya me gustaría hacerte ver estrellas, Cullen_, pensé deseando patear su… atractivo trasero.

— Edward— respondió este dando media vuelta adentrándose en su sala y permitiéndome verle mejor; estaba vestido de forma casual con un suéter marrón rojizo claro y pantalones de pana también marrones varios tonos más claros y sus pies estaban descalzos dándole un giro un poco más íntimo a todo esto de la sesión. Lo seguí dando un vistazo rápido a su trasero y comprobando cuan en lo cierto estaba en mi último pensamiento. — Lamento haberte traído hasta aquí tan tarde. ¿Supongo que te habrán explicado en la agencia? — pregunto dubitativo.

En la compañía no dijeron mucho más, explicaron que se me necesitaba para una sesión de fotografías privadas para no-sé-qué compañía publicitaria en su casa. Explicaron también que las altas horas se debían a que era cosa de último minuto y qué él no disponía de más horas libres, y por último, al no verme muy convencida dijeron "Para Edward Culle", las que vendrían siendo las palabras mágicas en el trabajo, algo así como: "No te atrevas a decir no. Dilo y ve buscando un mejor lugar para trabajar, lo necesitaras". Impresionante la cantidad de frases ocultas que se pueden hallar en los diferente tonos de voz que emplea Garret.

— Si, lo hicieron — respondí molesta con este último y con el _noctámbulo_ que iba a delante de mí

— Perfecto— Se volteó guiñándome un ojo. Era un engreído — Como te podrás dar cuenta, los demás implementos están aquí. — Paró en una gran habitación blanca ya preparada con todos ellos. Ni yo tenía tantos. _Modelo tenía que ser el maldito_, pensé resoplando. — Solo necesito tu cámara y tu… magia— Esto último lo dijo de forma rara haciendo un chasquido con la lengua

— Creo que traigo ambas conmigo, aunque _Harry Potter_ no quiso prestarme su varita — Sus labios sonrieron guardando un secreto

— ¿Varita? Creo que tengo una que te podría prestar— Arrastro sus dientes por su labio inferior, no tan sexy como en mi sueño pero igual de satisfactorio a la vista, dando una medio vuelta. — ¿En dónde me quieres? — _En una ataúd bajo siete llaves o en mi cama si puedes cerrar la boca_

— ¿Qué tal sobre el taburete de al fondo? Eso ayudara con tu perfil y da una bonita silueta. ― Respondí despejando mi mente

— Sobre el taburete, de acuerdo— dio unas risitas arrastrando este más hacia el centro. ¿De qué se reía?

Sus ojos brillaron en mi dirección tomando asiento con una pierna enroscada en las largas patas de metal. Intentando ignorar sus juguetones ojos terminé de sacar las cosas que había llevado conmigo, sacando por último el luxómetro (El señor perfecto no tenía uno) que usé para medir la luz del ambiente. Cullen siguió lanzándome miraditas juguetonas con una incesante sonrisa danzante en sus labios. Me sentía como cuando papá me veía jugar con mi set de doctor en navidad de pequeña, siempre pedía uno y por más que me esmeraba en no perder las piezas terminaba por extraviarlas. Cullen me miraba de la misma forma, como a una pequeña niña con sus juguetes.

— ¿Listo? — pregunté obteniendo de su parte un asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Intenté tomar las fotografías, pero su sonrisa y miraditas me desconcentraba y él tampoco estaba poniendo de su parte, al poco tiempo terminaría compartiendo sus sonrisas si no paraba ya.

— ¿Cómo quieres que tomé buena fotografías si no dejas _esa_ sonrisa? ¿Es para un comercial de dentríficos o algo así? — pregunté un poquito exasperada. No me gustaba nada esa sonrisa, mucho menos mis deseos por responderla. Culle se estaba viendo tan falsamente angelical... No, no, no, Cullen no era angelical, él era molesto, arrogante, engreído, exasperante, sexy, tremendamente sexy… _Concéntrate Bella, _me recordé intentando no pensar en el sueño con él anoche.

— No té enojes Bella— respondió con voz seductora tomándome el pelo.

— Cullen— dije levantando una ceja en un gesto de amenaza. Eran las once y treinta cuando llegué aquí, no tenía planes de perder el tiempo viendo al modelito sonreír como muñeco, o al menos eso fue lo que me dije.

— Edward, puedes llamarme Edward, o cómo quieras — ¿Lo llamé Cullen? — En serio, como gustes. ¿Quieres algo de beber Balla? — preguntó poniéndose de pié de camino al mini bar en la pared tras de mí que no noté antes al entrar.

— Pediste mi servicio…

— Lo hice — respondió interrumpiendo mi oración destapando una bonita botella de cristal y sirviendo dos vasos de Whisky

—…como fotógrafa, y es lo que planeo hacer— continué— Y por si no te has dado cuenta es algo tarde, ¿qué no necesitabas las fotografías con urgencia?

— Yo jamás dije eso— rechacé el vaso que el dejo justo a mi trípode en un banquito— Sólo es un corto receso, retomamos en cuanto acabe esto. ¿Segura que no quieres eso? — Preguntó señalando el vaso en el banquito— Te vez algo tensa, eso podría ayudar— Claro que estaba tensa, cada vez que veía sus manos recordaba el sueño, y más de una vez desvié la vista a su entrepierna. Sus caderas se habían visto tan deliciosas en la sesión pasada. Y qué rayos le sucedía, ¿a caso tomó clases de seducción con _George Clooney_? Estúpido, estúpido Cullen, ¿cuál era su juego?

— ¿Para qué son las fotografías? — cuestioné ansiosa en espera de que acabara su trago. Movió el líquido en su vaso, en círculos y bebió un sorbo antes de responder:

— Para una de las carpetas de muestra— Lo hizo sonar más como pregunta que respuesta

— ¿Y no había a disponibilidad otra hora? — _¿Para eso me enviaron a la cueva del lobo?_

— Quería ahora. ¿Retomamos ya? — Puso el vaso en uno de los muebles a la izquierda dando un último sorbo y esperó por mi repuesta. Asentí suspirando con alivio.

— Anoche te vi en el Imperial— comenzó permitiéndome por fin continuar con la sesión— Parecían divertirse ¿Qué decían de mí? — _¿De mí?_

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que hablar de ti? ¿Qué te dio esa idea? — Su ego ya era lo suficientemente grande, no contribuirá en aumentarlo más

— Tal vez porqué uno de tus acompañantes en la mesa gritó Cullen más de ¿seis veces? — La sonrisa regresó— ¿O porque tu no dejabas de mirarme?

— Hay muchos Cullen en el mundo Edward, y lo otro no significa nada

— Lo reconoces entonces — ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿No lo querían de pequeño y ahora obligaba a los demás a que profesen su amor eterno? Ignoré sus molestos comentarios los minutos siguientes logrando por fin que se estuviera quieto y en silencio; respiré con un poco más de tranquilidad, me estaba poniendo tremendamente nerviosa sus coqueteos.

. . .

— ¿Te párese bien con eso? — Llevábamos una hora y treinta de sesión, la última en el estudio no duró más de dos horas

—Espera, quiero hacer otras diferentes— ¿Más fotografías? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendría aquí?

— ¿De qué tipo? — bufé ansiosa, me sentía como las protagonista de una de esas viejas películas de vampiros en donde él disfrutaba torturando ingenuas jóvenes y bebia su sangre virginal. Claro que yo no era ni virginal ni él un vampiro, pero disfrutaba torturarme con sus incesantes coqueteos y, ¿a quién querría engañar? Me agradaba la idea de que se aprovechara de mí.

¿Que le dio por coquetearme de todas formas? En la sesión anterior me ignoró, en la cena se burló de mí ¿y ahora me convertí en el centro de sus miradas y sonrisas bailarinas? Jodido Cullen bipolar-noctámbulo-vampiro-roba-sonrojos

— Descuida Bella, será bueno— _Bella_ la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo desear oírlo el resto de la noche ¿Cómo será con su respiración entrecortada? ¿Sus gemidos sonarán igual a como me los imaginé en mi sueño?

— De acuerdo, haz lo tuyo— Sus ojos ardieron oyendo lo último. Más fotografías, genial, pensé resignada a sus mandatos, a fin de cuentas estaba cautiva en su casa, el tipo era todo un noctámbulo y tenía todo un equipo a disposición para que hiciera mi trabajo, ¿cómo podía ser esto peor? Pero claro, en ese entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Edward había planeado para lo noche.

— ¿No te párese que hace calor? — preguntó despojándose del suéter marrón por sobre los hombros, haciendo ver sus bíceps fuertes bajo la tele de su camisa, el jodido de Cullen era de piedra bajo la piel, en mi sueño su pecho era firme sintiéndose como de roca contras mis partes blandas también, la ficción no estaba lejos de la realidad. Humedecí mis labios y tragué saliva.

— Bella— llamó curiosos. Mi respiración se paró— Te pregunté si estaba bien así— Edward llevaba una camiseta de manga larga blanca, _mí_ camiseta, exactamente igual a la que traía puesta en mi sueño. ¿Podía ser esto posible? Rose lo hubiera llamado un presagio y no tardaría en lanzarse sobre él. ¿Qué haría yo?

La voz de Edward me sacó de mi estupor llamándome otra vez. _No exageres Bella, le das más importancia de la que tiene. _Pero el calor del deseo de esta mañana aún seguía en mí.

― Ujum― enfócate Bella, enfócate.

Edward se acomodó en el asiento dejando escapar una pequeña risita juvenil que resonó en las paredes, pasó su mano como un rastrillo entre las hebras de sus cabellos cobrizos quemándome con la mirada a través del lente.

― ¿De dónde eres Bella?

― Sídney― respondí tomando nuevas fotografías

― Está algo lejos de aquí, ¿por qué viniste a chicago? ― Ahora parecía Oprah.

― Mis padres dejaron Australia cuando tenía diez y desde ahí he vivido aquí― contesté deprisa

―Con que de ahí es ese pequeño acento. ¿Tienes novio Bella? ―preguntó quitándose el cinturón, jugueteó con el en sus manos cuando estuvo fuera ― _¿Planea darme latigazos también? ¿Ahora será Christian Grey?_ Reí tontamente negando con la cabeza, siempre que me pongo nerviosa también término por sacar lo más tonto de mí. Me sentía como una polilla persiguiendo la luz de Cullen.

―No, no hay. ¿Edward, qué estás tratando de hacer? ― Pregunté viéndole jugar con la correa de su cinturón arruinando mis fotografías. Mi mirada vagó por su pantalón y mi concentración se fue al demonio, él rió, cuando reía se veía más joven, debía de estar entre los veinticuatro. Su pecho se movió de arriba abajo con sus animadas risitas, más no contestó. Su mano dio a parar sobre su pelo otra vez y las fotografías siguieron entre más de sus coqueteos, los cuales traté de ignorar.

Estaba tan distraída con su encanto, tratando de tomar las fotografías sin prestarle atención a él que no supe explicar cuándo o por qué sus camisa dio a parar a un rincón de la blanca habitación. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi quijada cayó unos centímetros cuando al levantar la vista le hallé sin esta. Mis ojos recorrieron su pecho; su piel era clara y cremosa, su abdomen fuerte enmarcando cada músculo perfectamente trabajado, y gracias a la cintura igual de baja que la vez anterior de su pantalón también se podían apreciar las caderas que me traían loca desde la última vez. Mi boca se sentía seca, tomé el vaso del banquito y bebí de un trago todo el contenido intentando ocultar mi estado de excitación, mi garganta ardió y Edward dio unas risitas

― Rayos Bella, terminaré con una chica borracha en mi casa― se puso de pié y camino hasta mí divertido con una sonrisa maligna en los labios. ― Me gusta más cuando están sobrias, es más divertido― Susurró en mi oído. Podía oler la fragancia de su perfume. — Quiero que disfrutes de esto— Durante toda la noche hice caso omiso a sus coqueteos, pero ya no tenía ganas, era tarde, el trago calentaba mi sangre, sus fantásticas caderas estaban a la vista y él estaba susurrándome en el oído. Lo único que quería hacer era atacar sus labios. ― Cuando te vi en el restaurant reconocí a tu amigo de la sesión fotográfica, no pude apartar la mirada de ti, me gustaba lo que veía y entonces te recordé, tú eras la fotógrafa. Perdóname por traerte tan tarde pero te quería aquí, prometo que te recompensaré, haré que valga la pena Bella― Su boca estaba tan cerca de mi oído que podía sentir sus labios. Me guiñó un ojo con la sonrisa torcida y retrocedió unos pasos hasta posarse frente a la silla en la que antes estaba sentado y sonriéndome abrió el botón de sus pantalones, arrastró la cremallera y despacio la tela fue deslizándose bajo sus caderas cobrando cada centímetro que ansiaba fuera liberada.

El pantalón dejó ver un pequeño trocito de tela negra que hacía de bóxer, la tela del pantalón bajó por sus fuertes muslos acariciándolos y cayó hasta sus pies, Edward dio un paso al lado y se deshizo de estos, los tomó y los hizo una bola con ambas manos lanzándolo hacia la izquierda a su suerte antes de hablar con arrogancia en una sonrisa de diversión.

― Si quieres puedes tomar una fotografía Bella, te durará más ― Sé que lo dijo como burla, pero la idea me pareció sumamente excitante. Obedientemente a la orden no dada disparé la cámara, los ojos de Edward brillaron con entretención y deseo. Ajusté el lente para enfocar mejor el creciente bulto en sus calzoncillos y tomé una más. Fotografiar a Edward quitándose la ropa incrementó el deseo por él y pude sentir la delicada piel de mis pezones erguirse.

Dejó escapar una risa viendo el movimiento del lente, tomó asiento en el taburete y frotó con el pulgar su cada vez más duro paquete. Mis pupilas se dilataron y jadeé de sorpresa.

Apoyó sus pies en la barrita cruzada cerca del final de su asiento y con toda su palma sobó su entrepierna, arriba y abajo sumamente despacio. ¿Esta era su forma de hacer que valiera la pena? Rayos, estaba funcionando.

Su mirada quemó fija en mis ojos mientras su mano acariciaba el lugar que codiciosamente quería para mí. Metió sus pulgares bajo el elástico de sus bóxer y lo bajo lo necesario para liberar su ya formada erección. Bendito. Sea. Dios. Tomó su miembro con una mano rodeándolo con los dedos, subió y bajo tres veces, lo soltó y acarició con el pulgar la hinchada cabeza. Mi boca se hizo agua, humedecí mis labios y apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en el trípode, Edward se estaba masturbando para mí, tenía que ver esto por mis propios ojos y no por el lente de la cámara. Él vio mi acción, rodeó su erección con los dedos, apretó el agarré en la prisión que formó su mano y aceleró el movimiento con más ímpetu. Sus dimensiones era perfectas, ¡con razón su pantalón nunca se caía! Era como un pequeño gran bate, quería sostenerlo en mis manos, pasar la lengua por su extensión y sentirlo punzando dentro de mí.

Masajeó una vez más su miembro siempre con movimientos estrechos y fluidos apretando el agarré al llegar a su rosa glande. No logré resistir más, quería ser participe y no solo espectadora, dejé la cámara tras de mí y llegué hasta él e hice algo que sé, contribuyó en su orgullo.

Me puse en cuclillas frente a sus piernas y con su miembro aún encarcelado por su mano hundí su glande en mi boca, chupé y saboreé hasta sacarla brillante como un pequeño pastel glaseado. Como si leyera mi mente Edward dio otra de sus risitas.

Lamí su mano y crucé los dedos mentalmente esperando que entendiera el mensaje, no me creía capas de expresarlo en voz alta. Y lo entendió, guió su mano a su muy erecto miembro, el cual liberó cuando mi lengua succiono y repitió los movimientos anteriores a mi llegada. Me erguí y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, bese con calma, despacio, saboreando su sabor y aumente el ritmo con las olas de deseo punzantes en mi cuerpo. Entrelacé nuestras lenguas y dí paso a la batalla.

Mis manos treparon hasta su nuca tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cadera y empujó despacio acercándonos más, dejándome entre sus fuertes piernas. Bebí con ansias de su boca y el tomó de la mía como dos náufragos del desierto, jadeé en su boca y él mordió sexy mi labio inferior hinchado, tomamos aire un segundo y estrellé mi boca contra la suya voraz. Edward empujó mí cuerpo más contra él, su mano subió por mi cintura, rozó el costado de mi pecho y ancló en mi mejilla sujetando el costado de mi cara para profundizar aún más el beso.

Lloriqueé deseando más de él sin poder conseguirlo con nuestra posición. Adivinando el pensamiento Edward se puso en pié sin dejar de sostenerme y dimos unos pasos torpes hacia atrás chocando con la cámara volcándola en el proceso. Mi pié se enredo con los cables del suelo y casi caímos, Edward rió en mi boca y capturó con ambas manos mi rostro.

Si romper el beso logronas llegar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Mi espalda tocó la pared y la mano izquierda de Edward encontró mi pierna, acarició mi muslo y lo levanto hasta engancharlo en su cadera, ajuste el agarré hasta enterrar el otro extrema de su cadera en la mía.

Sus tiernos labios vagaron hasta mi cuello en donde beso y saboreo provocando suspiros de satisfacción por mi parte y sonidos de ronroneos por la suya, bajó sus labios hasta mi hombro desnudo dando un pequeño mordisco. Lamió mi clavícula y apartó con los diente la tela de mi camiseta que cubría mi escote. Pasó la lengua por la línea entre mis pechos y arrastro su lengua hasta mi pecho izquierdo lamiendo la piel expuesta por mi sujetador. Dio una sonrisa encantadora con los ojos brillando moviendo su mano libre hasta el tirante del sujetador, lo bajó y acarició mi brazo antes de moverse hasta la abertura del escote y sacar mi pecho de la camiseta, observó mi duro pezón y chupó su labio inferior. Sopló sobre mi pezón y lamiéndose los labios lo acarició con la lengua dando pequeñas lamidas al principio en línea recta, oyó mis gemidos y lo rodeó con la lengua, apretó con los labios el rosa botón y se lo metió en la boca. Lo succiono despacio, abrió la boca e intentó comerse mi pecho por completo, succionó, lamió y volvió a succionar haciéndome gritar. Tomó mi pierna libre y me obligó a levantarla al encuentro con la otra en su cadera, soltando un jadeo cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron entre la ropa. Dejó mis piernas y movió una de sus manos hasta mi cintura y la otra a mí pecho oculto por la camiseta, lo estrujó y mi pelvis se elevó frotándose contra la suya. Sus dientes se arrastraron por mi pecho y sus caderas envistieron con fuerza aumentando la ficción. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros y dejé los sonidos escapar de mi garganta.

Las manos de Edward dejaron su lugar retrocediendo hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta, enredó los dedos en la tela y comenzó a subirla, levanté los brazos facilitándole el acceso y la deslizó sobre mi cabeza lanzándola a un lado. Sus manos se adueñaron de mi rostro devorando mi boca antes de bajar para turnarse entre mis pechos y obsequiarle su atención.

Jugueteó con el botón de mi pantalón antes de abrirlo y deslizar su cremallera. Levanté las caderas y lo arrastró deprisa por mis piernas, se deshizo de el y beso mis muslos.

Me empujo con cuidado hasta la pared divisora de la izquierda y me cargo hasta posarme en la pequeña mesa esquinera que ahí yacía. Tomó el elástico de mi ropa interior y dándome otra de sus muchas sonrisas las arrastró acariciando los huesos de mis caderas en el proceso. Recargué mi peso en mis brazos sobre la mesita y levante mi trasero. Quitó mis bragas soltándolas en el suelo.

Tomando mis piernas me haló hasta la horilla más cerca de él, se agachó hasta quedar entre mis piernas así como yo hice momentos atrás y enterró sus rostro en uno de mis muslos dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi necesitado sexo. Me haló nuevamente más cerca de su boca y saboreó el pequeño trocito hinchado que hacía de clítoris. Movió su lengua en todas direcciones degustándolo con ambas manos abrazadas a mis muslos por detrás. Dejé mi cabeza caer contra la pared y guié mis manos hasta_ s_u nuca haciendo ronronear a Edward al tirar suavemente de sus cortos cabellos.

Su lengua incursionó en todas partes de mi intimidad lubricándola extra. Chillé cuando jugueteó en mi muy mojada entrada y mecí mis caderas contra él con desesperación. Aumentó la presión de sus manos intentando estabilizarme pero no fusionó, quería sentirlo más, lo necesitaba más y más cerca

—Quieta Bella— ordeno con voz juguetona divirtiéndose con mi necesidad. Lamió una vez más mi entrada e envistió con su lengua mi sexo en llamas. _Benditas palomas._

Grité provocando la risa sofocada de Edward entre mis piernas quien siguió con sus pequeñas envestidas húmedas haciéndome maldecir en tonos los tonos. Dio una prolongada lamida en la extensión de mi intimidad antes de alejarse dejando un beso en mi rodilla

— No, no— lloriqueé con verdadera tristeza— Sigue Edward, chupa— suplique con lágrimas de placer en los ojos— por favor.

— Shhh— dijo este besando mis mejillas y bajándome de la mesita.

Atrapó mi labio inferior y lo chupó antes de hacerme probar mi sabor en su boca. Lo conocía de antes pero en su boca era mucho más excitante. Incentivada por el deseo succione su lengua y sus labios dejando mis manos recorrer por su cuello, brazos y pecho hasta anclarme en su blanca espalda.

Edward me sentó con cuidado en el suelo cerca de mi trípode caído y cámara agonizante entre un enredo de cables. Lo acerqué a mí quedando arrodillado en un espacio entre mis pierna y lo besé saboreando su deseo y el mío.

Caliente con sus roncos y sexys jadeos en mi boca lo empujé a un lado montándome a horcadas sobre él. Lamí el pequeño caminito de lunares entre su hombro derecho y el cuello dejando una marca cuando lo chupé, Edward murmuró mi nombre acariciando mi nuca como si fuera un bebé y bebiera de él. Me acomodé estratégicamente en sus piernas sobre su erección y suavemente me mecí en círculos empapando la tela de sus boxer aún puestos con mi humedad, ronroneó y suspiro en mi cuello. Besé sus labios y apoyé mis manos en sus endiabladas caderas afirmándome de allí al acelerar el movimiento, podía sentir el familiar cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre formarse otra vez.

Chupé su labio inferior y con cuidado Edward me llevo con él hacia atrás quedando recostados en el suelo de madera. Subió mis brazos agarrándolos de las muñecas y lo dejó sobre su cabeza, besó mi cuello y ajustó mi posición hasta dejar mis pechos a la altura de su rostro y chupó cada centímetro de ellos con una mano acariciando mi trasero.

Tomo mi cadera con ambos manos y me tumbó a su lado recostándose sobre mi, bebió de mi cuello, así con yo hice, jugueteando a la vez con mis pezones, tirando de ellos.

Deslicé mis manos bajó su boxer y apreté su bien formado trasero, arrancando de su garganta un audible gemido

—Bella— dijo con el deseo estallando en cada poro de su piel arrodillándose entre mis piernas bajando el último trocito de tela entre nosotros. Lo lanzó aterrizando en el banquito junto al vaso y con desesperación bruta abrió mis piernas de par en par dejando que nuestros sexos se tocaran. Gritamos a la vez ansiosos por más. Edward envistió chocando nuestras caderas para segundos después pedir mi autorización con la mirada. Suspirando con alivio asentí indudablemente agradeciéndome mentalmente por tomar la bendita píldora. Tomó con una de sus manos su punzante erección y se guió a mí empapada entrada penetrándome despacio, permitiéndonos disfrutar de la gloriosa sensación. ¿Quién habría dicho que se podía sentir tanto placer en todo el cuerpo con una sola acción? Era fascinante

Envistió una segunda vez con el mismo ritmo haciéndome lloriquear con la sensación de placer para luego en la cuarta estocada perforar honda y rudamente en mi extasiado sexo. _Más Edward, más_, pensé deseosa contornando mis caderas junto a la suya. Su brazo izquierdo se quedó junto a mi cabeza y su mano derecha se adueñó de mi cintura con su boca batallando contra la mía. Mis manos encontraron su lugar en su espalda y clavé mis dedos en su piel.

Sus envestidas fueron más y más fuertes, los músculos de su espalda subían y bajaba y su cadera chocaba contra la mía. Sus jadeos y gemidos se encontraban con mis grititos y el sonido de mi sexo siendo penetrado resonando en la habitación.

Su mano en mi cintura bajo hasta mi pelvis restregando dos de sus dedos con mi delicado clítoris. Grite a todo pulmón y una maldición entrecortada salió de su garganta.

Nuestros cuerpos sudaban y nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares chocando sobre nuestras bocas. Sus movimientos se volvieron desenfrenados y las olas de placer cada vez eran más y más fuertes formando una bola de fuego quemante en mi vientre. Quería más, necesitaba más, moría por más.

— ¡Edward! — grité desesperada quemándome en mi fuego. Sus manos se posicionaron a cada lado de mi rostro y perforó mi centro con más ahínco haciendo de nuestros movimientos una danza desperada perfectamente coordinada. Las llamas del fuego en mi vientre quemaron mis extremidades de los pies a la cabeza y la esfera de fuego en mí estalló en mil estelas que como juegos de artificios activaron cada molécula de mi cuerpo dándome mi tan, tan ansiada liberación con un fuerte grito.

Exhausta me dejé caer contra el suelo pegajoso con mi respiración entrecortada. Edward dio cuatro envestidas más y cayó enterrando su frente en mi cuello

—¿Cuándo… cuándo es tu próxima sesión en la agencia? — pregunté un poco más en calma con el corazón aún rebotando en mi pecho, enredada en un nido de cables presionados en mi espalda y entrelazados en una de mis piernas. Edward dio una de sus ya familiares risitas sofocadas en mi cuello besando mi hombro y deseé con todas mis gana una próxima sesión con el jodido-bipolar-noctámbulo-vampiro-roba-sonrojos-engreído Cullen.

* * *

_ Hola!_

_muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Como ven les traigo un nuevo OS, que esta vez es para Lemmonada Express 2 donde estoy concursando. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y pueda contar con su apoyo en el concurso.  
_

_A mis lectoras habituales les digo lo siguiente: ¡No se enojen! prometo que pronto, pronto actualizo Entre Golpes Y Patadas.  
_

_Gracias a todas, cariños y hasta pronto!  
_

_Atte.: Crisálida Críptica  
_

_P.D: es posible que Modelo, cámara, ¿cama? tenga continuación  
_


End file.
